


Valentinstag

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Weil Blumen nun mal vergänglich sind.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Valentinstag

„Eine St.-Pauli-Gesichtsmaske?“ Thiel starrte verblüfft auf das Stück Stoff, das er gerade aus dem bunten Papier gewickelt hatte.

„Nun, mein lieber Thiel, ich dachte, sie bevorzugen diesen Verein, oder täusche ich mich da?“, meinte Boerne und wippte fröhlich auf den Fußballen.

„Dachte, zum Valentinstag schenkt man sich Blumen“, grinste Thiel und beobachtete, wie Boerne rot anlief und abwinkte. „Papperlapapp. Ich investiere nicht in Vergängliches, so gut sollten Sie mich schon kennen.“

„Also investieren Sie in meine Gesundheit“, konterte Thiel. „In _mich_.“

Boerne lächelte liebevoll und verschränkte seine Hand mit Thiels. „Hat ja lange genug gedauert, bis du das verstanden hast.“


End file.
